When serving a cake or other similar baked goods from a typical conventional baking pan, the cake or other baked goods are cut into pieces and then these pieces are removed one by one with a spatula, cake server, fork or the like. A universal problem with conventional baking pans is that at the time of removal of the first piece of baked goods, it is generally impossible to remove the first piece without mutilating the first piece and at least one adjacent piece of baked goods during the process. While a mutilated piece of cake or other baked goods is still edible, it cannot be served to guests in situations where the presentation of the baked goods is important, such as at certain social occasions or in restaurants or the like.
Consequently, there is a need for a baking pan which will overcome the aforementioned problem.